


between the sacred silence

by zunshtral



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Fluff, Helpful use of magic, Kissing, M/M, Sensory Overload, vague suicide idealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zunshtral/pseuds/zunshtral
Summary: He swayed towards the support, unable to tear his eyes away from the look on Nortrom’s face. To anyone else, he would appear passive and immovable, but Magnia was well acquainted with his lover’s face by now. The divot between his brows, loosening grip on his glaive and shield until one hand comes up, palm flat. Questioning.Magnia nodded weakly moments before he collided with Nortrom’s chest, the familiar spell washing over him like a wave in a desert.Silence.





	between the sacred silence

Magnia wanted to scream.

He wouldn’t, though. He needed to focus, get his strength and farm where he could, try to turn the game around from the wicked beating he and his team were being delivered at the moment. It was beyond frustrating, as being behind always was. Getting caught in the forest and killed before he could blink only put him back further every time, and the boldness from enemy magic users daring to throw their spells at him only made his teeth grind harder.

The rest of his team was struggling as well. 

Their towers had been pushed brutally, lanes dominated even before the first night and leaving the other cores with the bare essentials. The supports were surviving off even less than that, barely able to ward properly and afford common items to help the team. Snuffed out nearly the second they left the Radiant base, their vision was cut off and left them all stumbling blind. 

Magnia tried not to think about a certain other team mate being slain.

He shoved it aside for the time being. Three camps in a row were down without interruption, and Magnia had re-made a decent chunk of the money towards his battlefury. If he could get that, then he would be useful to the team. If he could stay alive a bit longer, he could help the team win. If he was better, no one else would have to die. If he had been faster-

The grim train of thoughts was cut short by a swift and merciless gank. The blood rushing in his ears left him dazed, and the announcers called his unfortunate death above as he sank into the ground.

After the timer was up, Magnia did scream. 

Maybe snarled was a better word. He wouldn’t allow himself to rage in front of the shopkeeper, placid and perceptive as always, so he blinked away as quickly as possible. There was no way Magnia’s white-knuckle grip on his glaives went unnoticed. He couldn’t chance going too far out of base, so the woods surrounding the nearby rune would have to do. His blood was pounding by them, barely able to hear anything over the roar in his ears as he fought to do something. Something to take his mind off the frustration and rage burning him up inside.

He ended up slamming his glaives into a tree, carving away bark and littering the ground with fallen leaves. It’s petty and ultimately does nothing to soothe the overwhelming feelings starting to take hold, but he clung to the fact it’s at least something physical. His hands and teeth rattled from the impact, so much so that a droning buzz starts in his head. The noise is unbearable, grating against all his nerves to the point where he dropped his glaives, staggering to catch himself against the tree. It was all too tempting to smash his forehead into the ragged trunk and be done with it for a few peaceful moments.

It’s a miracle Magnia hears the approaching footsteps, stumbling and lurching towards his glaives in at least an attempt to protect himself, trying to force his body to react with aggression. A fight ending either way would be a blessing right now.

He stopped quickly though, sagging with relief at the familiar purple robes of Nortrom. The Silencer was always a balm, even just his presence providing a shred of quiet in Magnia’s pounding skull. He swayed towards the support, unable to tear his eyes away from the look on Nortrom’s face. To anyone else, he would appear passive and immovable, but Magnia was well acquainted with his lover’s face by now. The divot between his brows, loosening grip on his glaive and shield until one hand comes up, palm flat. Questioning.

Magnia nodded weakly moments before he collided with Nortrom’s chest, the familiar spell washing over him like a wave in a desert. 

Silence.

Technically, it was against the rules for Nortrom to cast his spells outside the carefully maintained parameters, but Magnia figured he must be looking particularly pathetic to warrant rule bending. The blood roaring in his ears went quiet in a second, and the pressure that was building behind his eyes fizzled out the longer he stared into Nortrom’s chest. The Silencer wrapped both arms around him tightly, one gloved hand coming up to card through Magnia’s short mohawk and cup the back of his head. Nortrom’s broad and solid chest beneath his cheek, Magnia felt his breathing return to normal eventually, his senses gently blocked by silence and the dark of Nortrom’s robes. 

The Silencer pressed a kiss to the top of Magnia’s head, and the spell faded across his skin slowly. It was the only magic that didn’t make him feel like flaying himself alive, and Nortrom was skilled enough at this point he knew how to unveil each sense. 

Sight first, pulling Magnia’s face out of his chest and cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb across the Anti-mage’s cheekbone.

Scent next, watching his nose wrinkle when the forest and pollen returned to his senses, inhaling the familiar surroundings of the forest.

Taste, though not fully effected by the silence, comes soon after. Magnia licked his lips, a trace of blood lingering from most likely biting his tongue.

Touch, the texture of Nortrom’s robes slowly coming into focus as Magnia rubbed them between his fingers, focusing on the thick cloth and the air on his skin.

And finally, the Silencer returned sound. Slowly, the ambience of the woods returned. The nearby neutral camp, animals huffing quietly, wind ruffling the leaves above, quiet tinkling of the bounty rune somewhere behind them. Magnia swayed slightly, eyes lidded as he took in the serenity.

“It’s only one match, darling,” Nortrom murmured quietly, and his hands slide up to cup Magnia’s jaw and tilt his face up. His face is warm, the lingering worry melted away as he pressed a kiss to the middle of the Anti-mage’s forehead, trailing pecks down the bridge of Magnia’s nose until he could take his lover’s lips in a soft kiss. 

It was a welcome end to his melt down, and Magnia squeezed Nortrom’s wrist as they pulled apart. He was beyond grateful for the presence and patience of the Silencer, supporting him in more ways than his role in the game. Magnia hummed quietly, taking just a few more seconds to lean against Nortrom’s chest before he deemed himself ready to rejoin the fight. His glaives were retrieved from the ground, and the Silencer picked up his own and matching shield.

“I believe the Crystal Maiden was just alone in the top lane. Would you care to join me, darling?” Magnia cracked his neck with a grin, determination to turn the match around returning to his spirit. A quick nod and disappearing with a blink towards the direction of the river, Nortrom followed his love with quiet steps.

**Author's Note:**

> ti7 is making me hype and gay so i wrote some stuff. can you believe miracle and puppey targeted me directly by picking against each other?


End file.
